Handkerchief
by Crimson Drachenreiter
Summary: FINALLY! THE LAST CHAPTER IS UP! BACA DAN JANGAN LUPA REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

_Apa kalian tahu,_

_Bagaimana bijuu itu lahir?_

_Kisah ini menceritakan hari kelahiran bijuu_

_Berabad-abad yang lalu, hiduplah sebuah klan_

_yang ditakuti karena kekkei genkai-nya_

_mereka mampu mengurai struktur tubuh mereka sendiri menjadi chakra_

_Namun, jika mereka terlalu lama berada dalam kondisi penguraian tubuh,_

_Mereka akan kehilangan kepribadiannya_

_Dan chakra itu..._

_Bernasib seperti seorang rounin, yang tuannya baru saja dibunuh_

_Ia akan berkelana tanpa tujuan, dengan sebutan 'chaos'_

_Keberadaan 'chaos' ini dianggap sebagai aib_

_Jika salah satu anggota keluarganya menjadi 'chaos'_

_mereka akan menyagel cakranya._

_Namun, di masa itu pecah perang besar pertama dunia shinobi_

'_chaos' pun banyak bermunculan._

_Lama-lama segel itu tak kuat lagi menahan para 'chaos'_

_Kepribadian mereka menyatu,_

_Melahirkan bijuu._

_Setiap 100 tahun sekali, lahirlah bijuu._

_Klan ini akhirnya nyaris binasa di tangan bijuu, yang dulunya keluarga mereka juga._

_Nama klan tersebut tersisa sebagai legenda,_

_sebelum akhirnya benar-benar musnah._

_Namanya…'Akuma'_

_Sang iblis berambut perak… _

**  
Handkerchief**

**Disclaimer : sebagian besar karakter yang ada bukan punyaku**

**Chapter One**

_The story began…_

Seorang wanita muda tergopoh-gopoh memasuki ruangan gelap. Darah mewarnai kulit pucatnya. Ia meringkuk di sudut, bergumam tentang "tolong" dan "jangan bunuh aku"

Di luar ruangan terdengar suara jeritan seorang pria, sebelum darah membercak di kertas dinding. Seseorang berdesis,"nyonya, dimana kau?"

Wanita itu tersentak kaget. Ia merangkak sepanjang dinding, mengambil pisau dan menghunuskannya.

Orang tadi masuk ke dalam ruangan, menyalakan lampu dan menemukan sang nyonya menusukkan pisau ke perutnya. Darah mengalir di bibirnya, tapi ia tertawa,"maaf nyonya, tapi itu tidak bisa membunuhku…"

Si nyonya gemetar. Pisaunya hanya menusuk angin. Di tempat yang seharusnya perut hanya ada lubang kosong, memperlihatkan dinding di belakangnya. "Siapa kau? Apa kau anak iblis yang turun ke bumi?"

"Mungkin saja," suara orang itu melembut. Ia seorang gadis muda, berumur sekitar 19-an,"mungkin aku memang anak iblis…"

"Apa tujuanmu? Ingin membunuhku?" gadis itu menjawabnya dengan anggukan kecil.

"Kazuki…Kazuki-kah yang menyuruhmu?"

Gadis itu mengangguk lagi, sebelum menebas leher wanita di depannya.

Tampak seorang pria , berpakaian seperti yakuza, duduk di meja kerjanya, mengisap cerutu. _Ini hampir tengah malam…apa dia terlambat?_

Tok…tok…

"Masuk…!" pria itu bangkit berdiri, berharap itu orang yang sedang ditunggunya sejak tadi.

Seorang gadis yang sama dengan pembunuh wanita tadi masuk. Rambut shaggy hitamnya berlumur darah segar, juga wajah dan kimono pendeknya. Mata coklatnya menyiratkan kelelahan. Tangan kanannya memegang kepala wanita yang masih berdarah-darah.

Pria itu, Kazuki, menyambar kepala itu dengan ekspresi tamak, bergumam senang.

"Seperti yang kaulihat, Erina sudah kubunuh. Sekarang aku mau bayaranku…" gadis itu menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

Kazuki tampak agak kesal mendengarnya. Diletakkannya kepala Erina di meja,"membayarmu? Kurasa tidak…"

Nyaris bersamaan dengan itu, pintu dibelakangnya menjeblak keras. Sekitar sepuluh rounin masuk, dengan tampang beringas.

"Hoo…" gadis itu mengepalkan tangannya.

"Lebih mudah melenyapkan kunoichi dengan asal-usul yang tak jelas sepertimu daripada membayarnya…"

Warna perak menjalar di rambut depan si gadis, terus menyebar menggantikan warna hitam di rambutnya.

Semua orang di ruangan itu menarik nafas tertahan. Para rounin berbicara bersamaan.

"Itu…bukannya hanya legenda?"

"Anak iblis…"

Kazuki menatap anak buahnya dengan sengit," tunggu apalagi? Bunuh dia! Tak ada legenda yang bisa bertahan kalau dia cuma sendirian!!"

"Biar kuberitahu kau," gadis itu menarik sejumlah kunai di tangannya," legenda itu lahir dari kenyataan…"

_Anak iblis…dikutuk, lahir untuk membenci dan dibenci…_

"Sial…Cuma dapat segini? Gak guna banget…" gadis itu membongkar meja Kazuki, mengambil uang yang ada disana," 100.000 ryo! Dan semua kekacauan ini…" kepalanya berputar manghadapi mayat-mayat segar, Kazuki dan rounin-rouninnya,"aku harus lebih bisa mengendalikan emosiku…"pipinya tergores, cuma itu luka yang didapatnya. Rambutnya telah kembali seperti semula, hitam legam. "Sebelum ada yang datang, aku harus pergi…"

"Wah,wah…rupanya kita kehilangan salah satu agen pemasukan kita, Itachi-san…"

Itachi tidak mendengarkannya, mengamati laci meja Kazuki yang ditinggalkan terbuka. "Seseorang mengambil uang yang harusnya diserahkan Kazuki untuk kita. Mustahil ia sendiri yang menyerahkannya…ia agen yang setia."

"Satu orang…hebat sekali dia, membantai sebelas orang sendirian. Dan orang itu belum jauh…" Kisame menganalisa mayat-mayat disana.

Itachi melangkahi seorang rounin. Dengan sharingan-nya, ia menangkap jejak darah yang tak tercampur darah lainnya."Kisame, lihat." Itachi menunjuk genangan itu.

"Apa? Aku hanya melihat darah…"

Bingung, Itachi menon-aktifkan sharingannya. Darah aneh itu hilang. Begitu ia mengaktifkannya lagi, darah itu kembali.

"Seseorang baru saja melompati jendela ini,"Kisame menatap keluar jendela yang terbuka lebar,"mau dikejar, Itachi-san?" tanyanya begitu Itachi menaikkan kaki di kusen jendela.

"Harus, dan cepat, Kisame."

Kisame mengangkat alis,"doshite? Kau tak seperti biasanya…"

"Sang iblis…masih hidup."

**Chapter One end**

Author :"Yay!! Akhirnya saya bisa menulis lagi di fanfiction!! Setelah neraka bernama UN dan UAS itu…akhirnya saya lulus juga…!! Juli ini resmi jadi anak SMA deh…"

???(Anak Iblis) : "Oi, author gila!!! Masa nama gw gak ada?????"

Author :"Eeh…siapa lw? Kayaknya pernah liat dimana deh…"

???(Anak Iblis) :"lw jahat banget seeh…?! Gw belum punya nama tauk!!!"

Author :"O..si anak iblis ya…soal nama sih gampang..nama lw adalah…"

???(Anak Iblis) :"Siapa…siapa???"

Author :"Mulai saat ini namamu adalaaaaaaaaaaah…"

???(Anak Iblis) :"…adalaaaahh…??"

Author :"…'Oneng'..! Gyahahahahahaha!!"

???(Anak Iblis) :"Muke Jombiiiiii!!! Gw..gw…gw -piiip- lw nii…!!"

Author :"apa, apa? Mau ngapain? Jurus aja belom gw kasih….!!! Gyahahahaha!!"

???(Anak Iblis) :"Ano..karena sang author gila sedang asik ketawa-ketawa sendiri, saya akan berbaik hati menjelaskan sedikit tentang Akuma…

Akuma Clan

History : Sebelum perang besar pertama dunia ninja, klan ini adalah salah satu klan yang sangat dihormati pada masanya. Namun, setelah bijuu pertama--kyuubi--lahir, masyarakat sekitar menaruh kecurigaan pada mereka karena Akuma terlihat tak peduli pada masalah ini. Sekitar 3-4 abad kemudian, dunia mengetahui para bijuu lahir dari Akuma, hal inilah yang membuat mereka dikucilkan, 'dihilangkan dari sejarah'.

Jumlah Akuma terus menyusut, sampai akhirnya sekitar 12 tahun lalu klan ini dibantai dalam perang besar ketiga dunia ninja, oleh musuh besar mereka, klan Uchiha.

Kekkei Genkai : Akuma tak punya nama khusus untuk kekkei genkai mereka, tapi semua orang menyebutnya sebagai 'Absolute Chakra'. Seorang Akuma dapat mengurai tubuhnya sendiri menjadi chakra, sampai ke sel-selnya, menjadikan mereka tak mempan terhadap senjata tajam. Chakra itu akan memasuki tenketsu lawan, tidak seperti Hyuuga yang hanya menutup tenketsu, Akuma akan merasuki aliran chakra lawan, menghancurkan tubuh lawan dari dalam. Tapi, seperti yang sudah disebutkan di atas, jika mereka terlalu lama berada dalam kondisi ini, mereka akan kehilangan jiwanya, menjadi 'Chaos'. Mereka juga punya summon, 'Cry of The Living Dead' meski jarang dipakai.

Jika seorang Akuma terancam bahaya atau marah, maka rambut mereka akan berubah menjadi perak dan pupil mereka akan berubah vertikal. Inilah yang membuat mereka dijuluki iblis berambut perak.

Semua kekkei genkai diatas tak berguna di hadapan sharingan.

Law : "S_emua Akuma akan lahir dan pergi sendirian, karena itu...kita tak perlu menyimpan kenangan akan seseorang yang berharga di hati kita..karena kita tak tahu mereka yang ada di sekitar kita itu kawan atau lawan, orangtuamu, saudaramu, siapapun bisa saja menusukmu dari belakang. Untuk apa kita mencintai jika kita tahu akhirnya kita akan dikhianati?? Mulai saat ini, aku tak ingin ada Akuma yang menjalin hubungan lebih dari sekedar partner, anak-buah atau apapun. Aku tak peduli itu ibu-anak, kakak-adik...Akuma tak butuh itu semua.Dan bagi siapa saja yang tertangkap melakukannya, terutama dengan orang diluar klan...tak ada ampun baginya..."_

"Oke...segitu aja dulu yang kujelasin tentang klanku...chapter one, end here...!!"

Author : "Chotto..!! seenaknya menutup chapter tanpa izinku..!!"

**Part One End**


	2. Chapter 2

**Handkerchief **

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer : **Opening text are taken from song 'Valentine's Day' in Minutes To Midnight by Linkin Park

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_My insides all turned to ash, so slow_

_And blew away as I collapsed, so cold_

_A black wind took them away, from sight_

_And held the darkness over day, that night…_

_And the clouds above move closer_

_Looking so dissatisfied_

_But the heartless wind kept blowing,_

_Blowing…………_

xxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anak iblis itu terus melompati dahan-dahan pohon raksasa.

_Orang memanggilku 'Renge'_

Angin berdesir keras, membekukan sumsum tulang. Gelap, tapi hal itu bukan menjadi masalah baginya.

_Caraku bertahan hidup adalah dengan menjadi pembunuh bayaran. Itu memang bukan pekerjaan yang menyenangkan, tapi aku suka melakukannya. Misiku tak harus selalu membunuh, adakalanya juga aku diminta mencuri barang, informasi, atau sekedar menagih hutang. Terdengar konyol, tapi begitulah pekerjaan yang sering ditawarkan padaku oleh para yakuza._

Gadis itu, Renge, berhenti. Diam dan menanti dalam gelap, seperti burung hantu.

_Meski diriku terlihat seperti orang jahat, kadang aku iseng…menolong orang-orang miskin dengan cara mencuri dari tuan tanah dan penguasa yang lalim. Perbuatanku itulah yang membuatku diburu di seluruh negara._

Perasaannya tidak enak. Mengantisipasi jika dirinya diikuti rounin-rounin anak buah Kazuki, ia bergerak menuju lapangan terbuka di depan, menanti pengejarnya disana.

_Tapi semua itu bukanlah hal yang terpenting bagiku. Yang harus kulakukan sekarang adalah memberikan sesuatu pada seseorang…bukan, ini bukan misi. Orang itu adalah—_

"Hei!! Kau disitu kan?" sebuah suara memecah lamunannya.

Renge menjawab asal-asalan,"tidak…hanya ada angin disini…"

Di seberang lapangan terdengar raungan keras. Renge tersenyum simpul, ia senang memanas-manasi lawannya.

"Jangan ngaco! Kau yang tadi baru membunuh Kazuki-sama kan??" suara lain berteriak, sama ganasnya dengan suara pertama.

"Kazu…siapa ya?" Renge terus memanasi mereka, sambil menghitung jumlah orang-orang itu. _Dari jumlah yang terbaca lewat aliran cakra…ada hampir dua ratus pasang kaki…seratus orang, menyebar di seluruh sisi lapangan sementara aku berbicara…aku dikepung rupanya…Saat yang tepat untuk memakai 'Itu'…_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

"Sudah dekat…"

Tak jauh dari lapangan tadi, dua orang anggota akatsuki terus mengejar bau darah yang sama, 'bau besi basi' begitu kata Kisame.

"Memang kau melihat sesuatu yang aneh pada darah itu, Itachi-san?"

"Tidak…" Itachi bergumam aneh, sambil menggigit bibir ia berusaha mengingat sesuatu…tentang misi tingkat S pertamanya sejak ia bisa memakai sharingan, yang dilakukannya bersama uchiha lainnya…

"Itu dia.." Kisame menunjuk kegelapan yang ribut di depan mereka. Terdengar teriakan, raungan, dentuman…semua menandakan sedang ada pembantaian disana. Fajar sebentar lagi menyingsing, membentuk siluet-siluet aneh di lapangan bawah.

Itachi berkata pada partnernya,"Kisame, lakukan seperti yang kukatakan…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"KUCHIYOSE : CRY OF THE LIVING DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!" Renge meraung keras, bersamaan dengan itu para rounin menyerbu dirinya. Tangannya menghantam tanah, menyalurkan darah dan cakranya ke perut bumi. Tak lama kemudian bumi bergetar, tampak ingin memuntahkan sesuatu…

"GROOARRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Detik berikutnya bumi benar-benar terbelah. Makhluk raksasa setinggi lima belas meter keluar dari dalam tanah, wujudnya seperti reptil, dengan mulut terbuka lebar menampakkan gigi-gigi sepanjang tiga puluh senti. Di rongga matanya, menggantikan bola mata, ada cahaya merah redup berpendar disana. Sepanjang tulang belakangnya terdapat tanduk-tanduk yang mencuat. Seluruh tubuhnya tak terbungkus kulit dan daging, terdiri hanya dari tulang-tulang yang sudah tampak memfosil. Satu-satunya tanda kehidupan hanyalah gumpalan merah darah sebesar kepala manusia, terus berdenyut dalam perlindungan rusuk kirinya.

"Oi, Akuma!!" makhluk itu membentak Renge,"berani-beraninya kau membangunkanku dari tidur panjangku!! Padahal aku baru tidur selama…tunggu, generasi ke berapa kau…?"

Renge meludah ke tanah," dasar kakek tua..!!! Kukira kau akan senang kalau mendapat banyak nyawa untuk dibantai!!! Aku generasi ke enam ratus enam puluh enam sejak Akuma pertama mengikat perjanjian dengan kaummu, sekaligus satu-satunya Akuma yang masih hidup!!!" omelnya.

"Satu-satunya……?" makhluk itu berbisik,"berarti…Akuma, apa mereka orang-orang yang melakukannya…?"

"Bukan, Skull-Greymon…" Renge melompat ke kepalanya, "tapi karena orang-orang seperti merekalah kami dikucilkan dunia…sampai musuh besar kami menghabisi klanku…"

Diiringi raungan, Skull-Greymon mengamuk, bagi summon sepertinya, summoner adalah hal yang sangat berharga, karena dengan keberadaan merekalah summon jadi punya alasan untuk mempertahankan keeksisannya. Lagipula, apa yang bisa dilakukan undead-type summon di dunianya? Mengawal roh-roh gentayangan?

"Akuma yang kulihat di duniaku…apa itu semuanya, kecuali kau?"

"Ya…" Renge mengucap pelan,"tapi aku akan segera menyusul mereka." tambahnya lirih.

Skull-Greymon terus mengamuk, menghancurkan rounin-rounin itu sampai tak bersisa lagi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Bagaimana, Itachi-san? Mau maju sekarang?"

Dahi Itachi mengernyit menatap Skull-Greymon di depannya," sebentar…nanti dulu…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oke, semua sudah mati…kau bisa membawanya untuk makanan yang lain…ada apa, Skull-Greymon?" Renge menatap summon-nya dengan pandangan bingung.

Skull-Greymon tidak mendengarnya, ia sedang menatap satu titik dalam hutan, "Ada darah yang kubenci disini…"

Renge berputar, turun dari kepalanya. "Maksudmu?"

"Ada Uchiha disini…!!! " sambil berkata begitu, ia mengayunkan tangannya, menghancurkan semak-semak dan beberapa pohon. Asap mengepul dari lubang hidungnya, diiringi kebencian yang membuncah di setiap denyut jantungnya. "Keluar kau, Uchiha!!"

Sebuah suara berteriak, mengatasi keresak dedaunan, " Suiton : Bakusuishoha!!!!!!!"

Air mendadak muncul dari segala arah, menari-nari memenuhi tempat itu. Renge terseret arus, panik antara tak bisa berenang dan ingatan yang muncul tiba-tiba seiring air di kepalanya…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxXXxxXxXxxxxXXxxxxX

"_Kau itu cuma anak tak berguna!!! Kenapa harus kau yang jadi pewaris klan???"_

"_Apa kau tak mengerti tentang hukum yang berlaku di klanmu sendiri?? Akiko hanyalah satu diantara manusia yang membuat kita menderita!!!! Kau tahu itu, hah????"_

'_Air…aku…nggak—bisa…napas…'_

"_Ojisaaaaaaan!!! Jangan!! Jangan di penjara air lagi!!! Tidak…TIDAAAAAAAAK!!!!!" _

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"TIDAAAK!!!!" tanpa sadar, Renge mengucapkan kata-kata itu, membuatnya menelan begitu banyak air.

Mendadak sebuah tangan menarik dirinya ke tempat tinggi. Yang didengarnya hanya suara Skull-Greymon,"kita akan segera bertemu lagi, Akuma terakhir, di duniaku…" sesaat sebelum summon-nya lenyap.

"Natsumi!!! Daijoubuka??"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"_Hei, bertahanlah!! Daijoubuka??"_

_Itu…suara siapa? Jelas sekali bukan ojisan atau sepupu-sepupuku…atau Akiko yang menjemputku ke dunia sana? kulitku beku…tak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi sejak terlalu lama terendam di penjara air…seseorang menyeretku keluar…pandanganku mengabur…yang kuketahui, orang itu anak laki-laki berumur sekitar delapan atau sembilan musim panas…hampir sama denganku._

"_Anata…Akuma juga kan?"ia bertanya padaku, sambil menyeka wajahku dengan sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut._

_Aku membuka mulut, berusaha berbicara,"y…ya..."_

_Entah kenapa diluar sepi sekali, namun banyak genangan darah dimana-mana."Dimana yang lainnya?"tanyaku._

"_Sudah mati."jawabnya pendek,"kalau keluargaku menemukanmu kau bisa dibunuh juga…"_

_Aku tertawa pelan,"tak masalah…lagipula aku ini keberadaan yang tak berguna…mereka akan senang mengetahui aku tak ada…"_

_Anak itu menatapku, memperlihatkan mata merah dengan dua bulatan kecil disekitar_

_pupilnya,"doushite?"_

_Sharingan. Satu-satunya kelemahan Akuma. Tubuhku terasa diiris-iris begitu menatapnya. Aku memalingkan wajah, menghindarinya, "aku…aku juga tidak tahu. Tak ada Akuma yang menangisi keluarganya yang tewas, jadi aku tak boleh menangis…"_

"_Aneh…" gumamnya, sekarang ia mencoba menghangatkan tanganku,"kukira cuma klanku yang aneh…"_

"_Memang klanmu apa?"_

"_Uchiha…"_

"_Kata ojisan klanku dan Uchiha saling bermusuhan…kenapa kau menolongku?"_

_Ia menghela napas, menonaktifkan sharingan-nya sebelum menatapku,"perlukah alasan…untuk membiarkan seseorang hidup? Lagipula aku tak punya masalah denganmu…apa salahnya menolong orang lain?"_

_Aku sudah membuka mulut untuk berbicara, tapi seseorang diluar memanggilnya._

"_Itachi!! Kenapa lama sekali? Apa masih ada Akuma yang hidup?"_

"_Tidak ada siapa-siapa, otousan…!!!" teriaknya, lalu ia berbisik pelan padaku,"aku harus pergi sekarang…oh, aku belum tahu namamu…"_

"_Natsumi…Akuma Natsumi…"_

_Setelah Itachi, anak itu, pergi Natsumi baru menyadari ada sesuatu miliknya yang tertinggal._

_Selembar saputangan bermotif lambang Uchiha di tepiannya._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Uhuk—aku nggak apa-apa…arigatou Itachi…"

Uchiha anggota Akatsuki itu tersenyum, "tak kusangka kau masih mengenaliku, Natsumi…"

Renge menatapnya tajam, setelah memastikan sharingan Itachi sedang tidak aktif,"jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu lagi. Akuma sudah musnah…"

"Nggak apa, kan…" Itachi tertawa, menyandarkan diri di batang pohon, "itu bukan nama yang jelek…"

Gadis itu tak mendengarnya, sibuk mengatur napas,"itu tadi temanmu yang melakukannya, kan? Kau tahu aku ini benci air, kenapa kau biarkan ia melakukannya?"

Itachi tak perlu menjawab, karena Kisame datang," apa kau yang bernama Renge?"

"Ya, aku," Renge memberi tanda pada Itachi agar tidak bertanya soal namanya," apa kalian yang dimaksud dalam surat ini?" ia mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dari dalam sakunya, tampak tulisan Madara disitu, lengkap dengan stempel 'rei'nya.

Kisame meneliti gulungan itu." Benar, ini memang surat yang ditulis ketua... kapan kita bisa mulai misinya?"

"Tunggu dulu,"potong Itachi tiba-tiba,"jadi ketua meminta kita bekerjasama dengannya??"

"Memangnya kamu nggak dengar waktu ketua menjelaskan?" Kisame mengeluh.

Itachi menggeleng. Wajahnya terlihat begitu polos dan aneh, membuat Renge berusaha menahan tawanya, yang sayangnya, langsung diketahui oleh yang bersangkutan," apanya yang lucu?"

Renge tertawa terbahak-bahak, sesopan yang bisa dilakukan kunoichi sepertinya, "GYAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! Mu—mukamu…polos…polos banget…mirip anak kecil…!"

Rona merah muncul di wajah missing-nin Konoha itu. Maklum, dia yang paling muda diantara anggota Akatsuki lainnya, jadi agak sensitif kalau dibilang 'anak kecil'. Itachi langsung pasang kuda-kuda.

"Oke, ayo berangkat…Renge, Itachi, kita akan membicarakan misinya di kota, bagaimana?" Kisame segera berkata begitu setelah melihat Itachi siap mengeluarkan 'Tsukuyomi'nya.

"Oh…ahaha…baiklah," Renge menyeka matanya sementara satu tangannya meremas perutnya," Itachi, ay—"

Sebelum gadis itu selesai bicara, Itachi sudah keburu menyeretnya pergi.

**Chapter Two End**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Author :** umm…gomen buat semua yang baca handkerchief part 1, disitu gak ada pembatas scene to scene kan? Sebenernya waktu ngetik udah dikasih, tapi entah kenapa waktu di upload pembatasnya gak ada…padahal daku gak pakai karakter yang aneh-aneh,, Cuma deretan huruf 'O' aja…mungkin dari nya kali ya… buat part kali ini, daku pakai deretan huruf 'X'…kalau nanti gak ada lagi, kasih tahu lewat review yaa!!

Sekarang, mari membalas reviews..!!

**itachi4ever :** hidup putih abu-abu!!!! (daku masih norak nii…maklum, baru lulus) kata mama daku gak bole skul jauh-jauh…jadinya sekarang di SMAN 1 Bekasi… Sebenarnya nama Akuma itu daku ambil dari manga One Piece, 'Akuma no Mi' yang artinya buah iblis. Soal kesamaan nama sama D-Grayman, itu semata-mata ketidak sengajaan…daku juga baru tahu belakangan kalau namanya sama… oia, request buat fanfic 'Chaos In The Wizard Land', masukin adegan pertarungan yang super seru antara ANBU, exorcists and wizards!!!

**Bluemoon2712 :**Arigato… tapi, diksi itu apaan ya? Gak tahu ni, lupa istilah-istilah bahasa Indonesia…sperti yang dijelaskan diatas,, waktu di upload tau-tau pembatasnya ilang sendiri,, padahal waktu diedit masih ada…

**CraZy-AneH-GiRL : **sankyuu! Sekarang jadi naq SMAN 1 Bekasi…

**nice-chi : **tepat sekalee….!! Memang pairingnya ItaOC…asik c bikinnya…hehehe!

Wat semua yang baca,, Arigatou Gozaimashita!!!!

**Part three end**


	3. Chapter 3

"_Hari ini adalah hari bersejarah bagi masyarakat dunia ninja…lalu kalian semua yang merupakan wakil dari Mizu no kuni dan Kirigakure akan diberi kehormatan untuk melakukan sebuah misi tingkat S plus…"_

"_Seperti apa misinya, Mizukage-sama?" ANBU yang tampaknya paling senior bertanya._

_Pria tua itu memutar-mutar kursinya."Pemusnahan. Kalian hanya perlu memusnahkan tubuh…"_

"_Tunggu, tadi anda bilang 'wakil'… berarti, akan ada orang-orang selain kami yang ikut melaksanakan misi ini?" seorang ANBU berambut jabrik menyela._

_Sang Mizukage membongkar gulungan yang tadi terbuka di mejanya, "seluruh ANBU dari lima negara ninja terbesar dan desa-desa ninja tersembunyi lainnya diundang. Semua akan datang merayakan hari ini…hari yang dinanti-nantikan oleh semua shinobi…"_

_Semua ANBU yang ada di ruangan terdiam. Sunyi sejenak._

_Mizukage menarik napas dramatis,"kehancuran klan iblis Akuma…setelah berabad-abad meresahkan dunia, akhirnya mereka hancur juga…dan sekarang, mereka benar-benar 'dihapus' dari lingkungan dunia."_

"_Tapi mereka kan sangat kuat! Apa yang bisa menghancurkan mereka?" ANBU jabrik itu menyela lagi. Seniornya memberi tanda 'sopan-sedikit-kenapa-sih?'_

"_Hoshigaki-san, lain kali tunggu Mizukage-sama berhenti bicara sebelum kau sendiri berbicara." tegur seniornya._

"_Gomen,"_

"_Akuma dihancurkan oleh musuh alami mereka, klan Uchiha dari Konoha. Kedua klan itu memang sudah bertahun-tahun berselisih. Momen itu dimanfaatkan Konoha dan desa-desa lainnya, termasuk kita, untuk memusnahkan klan terkutuk itu. Sejam yang lalu Konoha telah menyebarkan berita baik ini ke seluruh penjuru dunia, dan setiap Negara mengutus perwakilannya untuk menghapus Akuma dari dunia ini…" kemudian kepala desa Kirigakure itu melepas lima ANBU terbaiknya pergi ke kastil sang iblis…_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"_Uchiha benar-benar ganas…" gumam ANBU Iwagakure,"mereka tak menyisakan sedikitpun bagian untuk kita, hm."_

_Di kediaman Akuma, seluruh ANBU bekerjasama memusnahkan tubuh-tubuh mereka. Setelahnya, para ANBU itu meruntuhkan kastil, yang menandakan perang benar-benar berakhir._

"_Yah, itu wajar…" seorang ANBU muda Konoha menjawab komentar ANBU Iwa itu,"seandainya mereka tersisa satu saja, dunia ini tidak akan aman. Lagipula, dalam penghancuran Akuma, Uchiha membawa seluruh anggota klannya. Dan perlawanan yang diberikan Akuma juga percuma, karena mereka lemah terhadap Sharingan…"_

"_Detil sekali…" kata Hoshigaki, "tahu dari mana…?"_

_Si ANBU Konoha mengangkat bahu,"yah, koneksi. Teman satu timku seorang Uchiha. Dia ikut dalam pertempuran kemarin."_

"_Wah, pasti menyenangkan sekali,hm."ANBU Iwa berdecak,"sayang aku nggak lihat, hm."_

_Sementara ANBU Iwa dan Konoha sibuk mengoceh, Hoshigaki melihat seseorang di kegelapan hutan. Sesosok gadis kecil…_

_Berambut perak, pupil vertikalnya menatap tajam para ANBU yang sedang beristirahat. Tangannya menggenggam sehelai kain erat-erat. Ia sadar sedang diamati. Sekarang mereka bertatapan._

"_Akuma…?" kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulutnya sendiri. Ia mengedip, dan gadis itu hilang._

"_Ada apa, hm?"_

"_Nggak…bukan apa-apa…"_

"_Oke…!!! ANBU Kiri, ayo kita pulang!!!" seniornya berteriak dari suatu tempat._

"_Yosh!!!" kelima ANBU Kiri menjawab serentak._

_Sesaat sebelum pergi, Hoshigaki melihat gadis itu lagi. Kali ini tatapannya seolah mengatakan,_

"_Jangan beritahu siapapun tentang apa yang kaulihat sekarang…"_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Handkerchief**

**Disclaimer : Opening text are taken from 'Easier To Run', in Meteora by Linkin Park**

**Chapter Three**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_It's easier to run_

_Replacing this pain with something numb_

_It's so much easier to go_

_Than face all this pain here all alone_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Sini, kantong uangnya…" Kisame mengulurkan tangannya, menangkap benda itu dari lemparan Renge, "ayo makan…laperr.."

"Aku disini saja…" Renge duduk di kursi bambu diluar restoran. Kedua Akatsuki menatapnya heran.

"Kamu nggak laper? Kan capek abis berantem…lagian isi kantong dari Kazuki cukup untuk kita bertiga kok…"

Renge tersenyum lemah, menggeleng. "Arigatou Kisame-san, tapi aku nggak laper…lebih baik Kisame-san segera pesan makanan sebelum yang itu ngamuk…" jarinya menunjuk Itachi yang siap mengeluarkan Amaterasu dibelakangnya. Kisame buru-buru menyeretnya ke meja.

"Selamat datang tuan-tuan…"sapa pelayannya," mau pesan apa?"

"Aku mau sushi salmon, pakai wasabi-nya yang banyak…" Itachi berujar dengan tatapan masih terarah ke Renge.

"Udon yang pakai udang rebus tiga porsi…" Kisame menatap foto semangkuk mie tebal-tebal, ditemani udang besar-besar, "jangan pakai garam."

Si pelayan mencatat pesanan mereka, dengan tampang keheranan. Beberapa saat setelah si pelayan bingung pergi, Renge masuk.

"Panas sekali diluar…" gadis itu merebahkan diri di sebelah Itachi, yang menyeringai lebar, "sudah pesan makanan?"

"Yeah," Kisame bergumam, sedang mengelus perutnya," udon…ebi… udon…ebi…"

Matahari semakin meninggi. Panasnya pun ikut memanggang mereka yang berlindung di dalam ruangan. Begitulah suasana saat seorang pelayan datang membawa nampan raksasa.

"Seporsi sushi salmon," ia meletakkan piring di depan Itachi," dan… tiga porsi udon dengan ebi," yang langsung disambar Kisame dengan mata bersinar-sinar.

Sementara kedua Akatsuki menikmati makanan masing-masing, Renge meremas kepalanya, pusing.

"Mau?" Itachi menyodorkan sepotong sushi kepadanya, bersama wasabi-nya.

"Boleh," tatapan Renge terarah pada mangkuk berisi gumpalan hijau cerah, " kore wa nan desuka? Oishi soo desu…"

"Sebentar," Kisame menyeka mulutnya, ketiga udon itu sudah ludes," aku mau bicara tentang misinya,"

"Doozo…" Renge menaruh wasabi-nya. Bahu Itachi agak turun.

"Lokasinya nggak jauh dari sini, kira-kira dua jam perjalanan. Di sana tinggal kawanan perampok dan perompak, yang katanya juga menyembunyikan salah satu Bijuu, yaitu yonbi. Masalahnya adalah, kita tak tahu apa-apa tentang Jinchuuriki-nya, baik nama, wajah atau ciri lainnya, kecuali ia menggunakan kekuatan yonbi. Agar kita tak melakukan pertempuran yang sia-sia, aku akan berangkat duluan untuk menyelidikinya. Paling cepat kalian berangkat tengah malam nan—"

"Chotto," potong Itachi," rencananya tidak seperti itu, kan?"

"Memang tidak," Kisame meregang, tampak sedang mencoba mengulur ususnya sampai ke jempol kaki, "sebenarnya aku tak perlu mengubah rencana kalau kau kemarin mendengar instruksi Madara-sama. Berhubung hanya Renge yang tahu persis tempatnya, kau yang akan berangkat dengannya. Mengerti?"

"Yosh, Kisame-san!" Renge memberi hormat kepadanya.

"Jaa, aku duluan…" Kisame pergi.

"Oi, Itachi…ini apa?" Renge menunjuk gumpalan hijau cerah tadi.

Cowok itu menjawabnya sambil menyeringai tertahan," tahu…tapi enak kok, coba aja…"

"Itadakimasu!" dan segumpal wasabi (nyaris!) sebesar bogem mendarat di lidahnya…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ya ampun…jangan terus nangis begitu dong, Renge—"

"Watashi no namae wa Ren-chan desu!!" Renge bergantung di lengan jubah Itachi, masih terisak-isak, "atau Natsumi-chan…"

"Iya, iya…Ren-chan." Gerutu Itachi. Rencana balas dendamnya berakhir menyedihkan. Setelah Renge menelan bulat-bulat wasabi-nya, gadis itu menangis keras, persis kayak bocil yang baru pertama kali menang lomba makan cabe rawit. Ia tak mau diam kecuali permintaannya yang aneh-aneh dikabulkan, Itachi dipaksa membeli semua yang dilihatnya, dan cowok malang itu juga yang membawa-bawa belanjaannya kemana-mana.

"Ita-chan!!!"

"Nani…?" punggung Itachi benar-benar tertekuk sempurna. '_Ita-chan?? Gak ada yang lebih keren apa? Misalnya Hyde…'_

"Ren-chan capek!! Tsukareta! Mau duduk…." Gadis itu merebahkan diri di kursi bambu di tepi jalan, lalu meletakkan semua belanjaannya dari punggung Itachi ke sisa tempat di sebelahnya.

"Loh…? Ntar gue duduk dimana….?" Mata Itachi menyusuri sisa tempat duduk yang dipenuhi belanjaan.

Renge menatapnya lurus, menunjuk kerumunan yang mengelilingi seorang tukang es krim di seberang jalan," beli."

Punggung Itachi kembali tertekuk 45 derajat. '_Ooooooh…gue diazab… hari gini anggota elit Akatsuki disuruh beli es krim…??? Kalo dia sembuh, kukutuk dia…' _sambil menyeberang, cowok itu memikirkan segala macam kutukan yang pernah dia baca.

"Yang stroberi satu…pake mata uler, isi perut cacing, lidah T-Rex berumur tiga ratus juta tahun, gigi vampire, paruh elang bangkai, blablabla…" seorang nenek aneh mengatakan pesanannya pada si tukang es krim, yang anehnya, tidak kaget mendengar pesanan special si nenek, sementara seorang anak kecil sudah muntaber mendengarnya,"…buntut komodo dan…oh! Aku mau pakai upil Godzilla…sudah ratusan tahun aku tidak makan itu…"

" Maaf bu, saat ini kami kehabisan upil Godzilla…tapi saya akan menambahkan serbuk kalajengking yang rasanya mirip jika anda mau…"

Si nenek mendengus keras, mengepulkan asap putih," cih!! Baiklah! Aku harus menunggu tiga ratus tahun untuk itu!!" dan ia menerima semangkuk besar es krim yang tak berani dilihat Itachi.

"Tampaknya anda adalah pembeli terakhir hari ini," ujar pemuda penjual es krim begitu melihat antrian dibelakang Itachi lenyap seketika,"tolong jangan pedulikan nenek tadi, tuan. Begitulah caranya menyebut kismis, ceri dan serbuk coklat…" pemuda itu terkekeh melihat Itachi langsung meremas dada tepat diatas jantungnya,"baiklah…mau pesan apa?"

Karena tadi ia tak bertanya es krim rasa apa yang diinginkan Renge, Itachi menunjuk semua yang 'berwarna menarik buat cewek' kemudian membanjiri es krimnya dengan saus mint dan coklat, serta tumpukan buah ceri dan stroberi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ini…" Itachi meletakkan mangkuk besar di pangkuan Renge,"tapi…"

"Tapi apa, Ita-chan?" sendoknya berhenti di udara.

"Jangan nangis lagi, ok?"

"Yosh!! Itadakimasu!!!" dan gumpalan besar es krim belang-belang pun memasuki mulutnya…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Nih, aku kenyang."

Itachi belum lima detik duduk," nani?? Baru sesuap udah kenyang??" katanya saat menerima mangkuk es krim yang masih nyaris utuh di pangkuannya.

"Belum sih…tapi, sebenarnya aku nggak begitu suka makan makanan beku… itu untukmu saja deh…" ekspresinya normal kembali, tampak lelah dan aneh.

"Bilang dari tadi dong, Ren-ch—"

"Jangan pakai '-chan'…! Wakarimashitaka?" Renge memotong.

Itachi menatapnya kaget. _Dia sembuh!! Sembuh! S-E-M-B-U-H!!_

Mangkuk es krim melayang bebas di udara,_"_BANZAAAAIIIII!!!!!!! AKHIRNYA NATSUMI SEMBUH JUGA!!!!"

"Chotto!!??? Itachi…? Uchiha Itachi…??" Renge tergagap, kaget.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Pikiran seorang ibu-ibu yang sedang berbelanja di sekitar situ)

"_Astagaa!! Mas, kalo mau pacaran, liat-liat tempat dong!!gak enak tau liatnya!!"_

(Dalam pikiran seorang okama yang lagi nge-band-cong)

"_Aiiiihhh!! Berondong seger!! Muda, cakep lagi boooo!! Sayang, bukan eik yang duduk di depannya. Kalo iya, gak bakal eik lepas-lepas!! Fufufufu!!"_

(Jerit hati cewek-cewek yang lagi window shopping)

"_so sweeeet!!! Mesra banget yaa!! Coba itu gue sama cowok gue, seumur-umur…belum pernah gue dapet momen sempurna kayak gini…"_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lima detik…

Sepuluh…

Tiga puluh…

Semenit…

Renge berbisik, sangat lirih,"Itachi…lepasin…"

Perlahan, Itachi mundur,"gomen…gomen Nats—daijoubuka???"

Warna di wajah gadis itu benar-benar menghilang. Matanya melebar ketakutan. Jemarinya gemetar menyentuh bibirnya….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Pokoknya, mulai saat ini kita berteman ya,,"_

"_Akiko…"_

"_Natsumi!!! Ngapain kamu???"_

"_Ojisan….!?"_

"_Jangan!! Yamenasai, ojisan!! Akiko!! Akikoooo!!!! AKIKOOOOO!!!"_

**Chapter three end**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Gomen atas chapter yang ga jelas…maklum,, baru sebulan jadi nak putih abu2 udah diguyur pe-er n ulangan….jadi tambah gila….nular deh ke fanficnya!!

Balesan review:

**CrAZy-AnEh-GiRL :** haaa…gomen!! Itu lagi ajeb-ajeb matanya jadi sala ngitung…iya,, yang bener 200 orang. Arigatou dikasih tauw…(itu ngetik namanya bener ga? Klo sala,, gomen ne!!)

**Itachi4ever : **summon Akuma sebenernya makhluk2 undead g jelas gitu… kebetulan leader-nya si skullgreymon…nostagila jaman sd…. Bener ya…!! Sirius musti ada,, klo ga ada,, gw gigit loe…(canda…tp gw mang lagi laper ni…)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Part three end**


	4. Chapter 4

**Handkerchief**

**Disclaimer : Kishimoto-sensei, yang minjemin aku Naruto-nya**

**Chapter 4**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Chotto, Renge!! Mau kemana?"

Gadis itu tak mempedulikan teriakan Itachi jauh dibelakangnya. Dirinya hanya ingin lari, lari sejauh mungkin dari sesuatu yang tak ingin ia tahu namanya…

_Akiko…_

Dadanya terasa sakit, derita yang dipendamnya muncul tiba-tiba ke permukaan. Ke permukaan dunia yang penuh kepalsuan, dunia dalam pikirannya…

Semua tentang sesuatu bernama Akiko…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(kediaman Akuma, lima tahun sebelum mereka dihancurkan)_

_Sekelompok pria menurunkan sepasang peti mati ke dalam lubang persegi panjang. Pemakaman itu benar-benar sunyi, tak ada tangis atau ratapan di udara. Orang-orang yang mengelilingi kedua lubang itu hanya menundukkan kepala, tanpa ekspresi sebagai ungkapan belasungkawa. Begitu tanah terakhir sudah terlempar ke gundukan makam, pria yang tampak sebagai sesepuh barkata,_

"_Akuma Suzume dan Akuma Tsubame, selamat jalan…meski misi yang kalian lakukan gagal dan kalian jatuh dalam perangkap musuh, kami tidak akan pernah melupakan jasa-jasa kalian…"_

_Sang pemimpin klan terus berbicara panjang lebar, sementara orang-orang di belakang mulai berbisik-bisik sendiri._

"_Bukannya Suzume dibunuh atas perintah adiknya, Rokkuzu? Gara-gara si adik iri dengan kakaknya, yang dipilih menjadi pewaris klan padahal tubuhnya sering sakit-sakitan…"_

"_Bukan dibunuh, tapi dipaksa berubah menjadi Chaos. Katanya, ia dikepung seratus orang, dalam situasi seperti itu pilihan hanyalah mati atau menjadi Chaos. Baginya, jika ia menjadi Chaos, ia masih bisa bersama-sama dengan istrinya yang saat itu sedang hamil…"_

"_Menyedihkan…tiga tahun kemudian chakranya baru bisa dibawa pulang. Tsubame shock melihatnya, menyebabkan kesehatannya menurun dan meninggal tiga hari setelahnya. Meninggalkan putri mereka yang masih kecil…"_

"_Katanya Rokkuzu tak merestui pernikahan kakaknya, menurutnya Tsubame tidak pantas menjadi istri pewaris klan…tapi, ayah mereka tak sependapat."_

_Rupanya sang pemimpin klan telah selesai berbicara, orang-orang bubar. Namun seorang gadis hanya menatap bisu sepasang gundukan tanah merah segar, kaku disana._

"_Natsumi…" sang pemimpin klan mendekatinya, membelai kepalanya, "ayo,…kita pulang…sepertinya nanti akan turun hujan…"_

_Natsumi, dengan ekspresinya yang beku, hanya mengangguk pelan. "hai,,ojiisan…"_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"_Mulai sekarang, Natsumi, cucuku yang akan menjadi pewaris klan ini. Semua,…aku ingin kalian mendukungnya…"_

_Tapi, keadaan tak selalu sama dengan yang kita harapkan._

"_Tatsuo-san!! Tunggu aku dong!!" Natsumi nampak sedang mengejar-ngejar seorang anak yang lebih besar darinya._

"_Huuu!! Payah! Coba tangkap aku kalau bisa! masa kemampuanmu cuma segitu, Natsumi!!!" Tatsuo berlari mengelilingi lapangan. Anak-anak disekitarnya tahu, Natsumi takkan pernah bisa menangkap Tatsuo, yang dua kali lebih besar darinya._

_Sebelum satu putaran habis, Natsumi sudah memegangi kedua lututnya, sakit. Tatsuo masih mengejek-ejeknya dari seberang lapangan, "Cewek payah!!"_

_Kesal, tanpa disadarinya gadis itu melompat tinggi, sebuah hal yang mustahil dilakukan oleh anak seusianya. Semua anak-anak ternganga kaget. Tatsuo tak menyadari semua itu sampai ia mendapati Natsumi menerjang dan menimpa dirinya._

"_Dapat!! Lihat, Tatsuo-san? Aku bisa,kan??"_

_Sunyi. Anak-anak tak mempercayai penglihatan masing-masing._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_sejak peristiwa itu, tak ada lagi yang mau bermain dengan Natsumi. Setiap kali anak itu datang, sepupu-sepupunya selalu menjauhinya. Lama-lama, karena sering diperlakukan begitu, Natsumi memilih bermain di hutan dekat perbatasan kastil Akuma dengan 'dunia luar'_

"_Aku belum pernah melihatmu di sekitar sini. Siapa kau?"_

_Suatu hari, seperti biasanya saat Natsumi sedang bermain sendiri, tiba-tiba sebuah suara menyapanya. Si Akuma muda hanya meliriknya, kemudian kembali sibuk sendiri._

_Orang itu menghampirinya. Seorang anak perempuan yang seumur dengannya, dengan rambut biru pendek menyapanya, "konnichiwa…namaku Akiko. Anata?"_

_Natsumi mengacuhkannya, terus berlatih melempar kunai._

"_Ayolah…nama saja tidak apa-apa kan?" Akiko menyodoknya dengan gagang sabit, "anata ninja ya?"_

_Kali ini usaha Akiko sedikit membuahkan hasil, Natsumi memandanginya dari ujung rambut ke ujung kaki, juga keranjang berisi rumput-rumput dan macam-macam jamur. "konnichiwa juga buatmu. Omong-omong aku juga tak pernah melihat penduduk desa berkeliaran sampai sini. Kalau keluargaku tahu, kau bisa dibunuh, tahu?"_

_Akiko mengerutkan dahi, "memang siapa sih…keluargamu itu?"_

"_setan." Jawab Natsumi tak peduli._

_Diluar dugaan, Akiko malah tertawa. "bahkan setan pun tak menyebut keluarganya setan. Hahaha! Kecuali Akuma, tentu…"_

_DEG._

"_aku sedang kesal sekarang," Natsumi berbohong, "aku ini Akuma. Kalau kau terus mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh, kubunuh kau nanti."_

_Tawa Akiko berhenti. Matanya menatap Natsumi lekat-lekat, "oke Akuma-san…tapi aku baru tahu ada anak kecil yang memberi salam kenal dengan ancaman pembunuhan."_

"_kau sendiri juga anak kecil!"_

"_kalau begitu," Akiko menyodorkan tangannya, "siapa namamu?"_

"_Natsumi," katanya tanpa menoleh, "sekarang kau sudah tahu namaku, kan? Pergi sana!"_

_Akiko tersenyum simpul, kemudian bangkit berdiri,"tak apa. besok aku akan kembali untuk mencari tanaman obat lagi, kok. Jaa…"_

_Esoknya Natsumi bertekad takkan kembali ke tempat itu, namun sepupu-sepupunya masih tak mau berbicara dengannya. Akhirnya ia kembali bermain di hutan, tapi memilih bagian lain sebagai tempatnya bermain._

"_ohayo, Natsumi-san! Mau main disini lagi ya?"_

_Bahu Natsumi langsung turun. Bibirnya mengerucut," kamu lagi."_

"_baguslah kalau begitu. Aku bawa sesuatu untuknu. Nih."_

_Akiko menyodorkan sebuah nasi kepal yang dibungkus daun tepat saat perut Natsumi berkeriuk keras._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_(bertahun-tahun kemudian)_

"_katanya jamur ini langka lo! Jamur yang bisa menyembuhkan segala macam penyakit…"_

_Saat itu, keduanya telah berteman akrab, terutama bagi Natsumi, karena tak ada yang bisa akrab dengannya selain Akiko. Tentu saja Natsumi tak pernah menceritakan tentang keluarganya lebih jauh, begitu juga Akiko. Natsumi hanya tahu kalau temannya itu tinggal di desa seberang hutan dan bekerja di toko obat-obatan._

"_hebat ya…ada yang seperti itu… Akiko, ada apa?"_

_Mendadak Akiko diam, pandangannya menghunjam tanah, kosong._

"_Akiko sakit?"_

"_iie…"_

"_kenapa? Ada ap—"_

_Tepat saat itu sebuah bunyi nyaring terdengar menggema di langit, hanya Natsumi yang bereaksi terhadapnya, karena itu adalah tanda bahaya khusus milik Akuma, yang hanya bisa didengar oleh telinga chakra mereka. Natsumi tak sempat mengucapkan apa-apa pada Akiko, karena suara tanda bahaya itu semakin nyaring, yang menandakan situasi sangat gawat sekali._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_hujan turun, deras, namun tak menyurutkan semangat para Akuma untuk mencari siapa pembunuh pemimpin klan mereka. Beberapa orang membawa Natsumi ke menara, bersama jasad kakeknya dan Rokkuzu. Seseorang memanahnya dengan panah beracun yang langsung menewaskannya saat ia sedang berjalan-jalan di taman. Natsumi hanya menanti dengan penuh harap pembunuhnya ditemukan…_

"_otousan," sepupu Natsumi, Tatsuo, masuk, "mereka sudah menemukan pembunuhnya, juga mata-mata yang membawanya ke tempat ini."_

_Rokkuzu memalingkan wajahnya yang pucat dari jendela, ekspresinya memancarkan kelegaan, "benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan turun. Natsumi, tunggulah disini."_

_Gadis itu menurut. Selama beberapa saat ia hanya menatap kosong wajah kakeknya. Lama-lama suara keributan di bawah terbawa angin sampai ke atas. Penasaran, ia turun._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

langkah Renge berhenti di pinggir kota. Lelah, ia membiarkan dirinya tiduran di rumput. Tangannya meraba sesuatu yang basah di pipinya. _Jadi ini yang namanya air mata…kalau ini keluar, berarti…aku menangis ya?_

Kepalanya diisi kata-kata 'masa bodoh' selama beberapa menit sampai dirinya tertidur.

…

…

(Oke, dia nggak bisa tidur, tapi sedang menggali ingatan yang sudah lama dilupakannya. Ini cuplikannya…)

…

_Tampaknya seluruh Akuma berkerumun di lapangan, mengelilingi sesuatu. Dari tengah-tengah lapangan, Natsumi bisa mendengar suara pamannya, Rokkuzu, sedang berteriak marah. Tangannya menarik baju salah satu sepupunya yang berdiri paling luar, "Nina-san, paman Rokkuzu sedang apa disana?"_

_Nina menunduk menatapnya, berbisik, "kami sudah berhasil menangkap si pembunuh, sayangnya ia langsung bunuh diri. Kami menemukan sebuah dokumen di sakunya, yang mengatakan setelah ia berhasil menjalankan tugasnya itu, mata-mata yang memberinya informasi akan menemuinya di hutan ini. Di dokumen itu ada stempel yang diketahui lambang kepala desa yang berbatasan dengan hutan ini."_

"_hutan…"ulang Natsumi lirih, rasa ingin tahunya membesar. Ia memutari kerumunan itu, mencari celah diantara kaki-kaki saudara-saudaranya. Untunglah badannya kecil, jadi tak ada masalah baginya untuk menyelinap diantara kaki-kaki itu. Begitu ia keluar dari kerumunan, Natsumi langsung menghadapi punggung Rokkuzu._

"…_kami tahu letak desa-desa lain di seberang hutan ini." teriak Rokkuzu, Natsumi bisa melihat urat-urat lehernya menegang, " Tapi tak satupun dari mereka yang mengetahui kastil kami! Jawab aku, siapa yang memberitahumu!!??"_

_Pandangannya tertutup punggung lebar Rokkuzu, karena itu ia beringsut maju untuk menatap sang mata-mata._

"_Akiko…?"_

_Seluruh Akuma disana diam, menatap Natsumi yang menghampiri sahabatnya. Tubuh Akiko lebam-lebam, namun senyum tetap muncul di wajahnya begitu ia melihat Natsumi. Beberapa orang menarik napas tertahan._

_Mata Rokkuzu melebar, keringat dingin meluncur di pelipisnya, "Natsumi?" ia berbisik._

"_gomen Natsumi…" suara Akiko putus-putus, "su…dah ketahuan se…muanya…aku memang mata…mata—uhuk!" Akiko memuntahkan darah ke rumput. "tu…gasku menyelidiki ak…tivitas aneh di pu…sat hutan yang…diyaki…ni desa tak dihu…ni siapa-siapa."_

_Natsumi menggigit bibirnya,gemetaran. "Akiko…hentikan…"_

"_ta…pi" lanjut Akiko, "aku…benar-be…nar senang…bisa ber…teman dengan…mu. Sayang ya…persa…habatan…kita…harus ber…akhir seper…ti ini…"_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"ampun deh!! Kemana sih dia? Kalau tidak cepat-cepat kembali, nanti Kisame keburu pulang…" Itachi, yang berputar-putar kota mencari Renge, memegang kedua lututnya, sakit. Pencariannya membuahkan hasil, ia menemukan Renge tertidur di rerumputan.

"Hoi—" sejenak ia ingin mendekatinya, namun begitu melihat kilauan di matanya, Itachi mengurungkan niatnya, memilih duduk diam di rumput untuk menantinya bangun. Didengarnya suara sesenggukan Renge.

"hmph," Itachi menghela napas, "Akuma yang aneh…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Di belakangnya, Natsumi bisa mendengar Rokkuzu menarik napas berat. "kalian lihat semuanya? Kalian dengar semuanya?"_

_Suara menyetujui mengalun di udara._

"_bawa pengkhianat ini." Rokkuzu menunjuk Natsumi, "kurung di kamar air,"_

"_ja--!" Natsumi mencoba berteriak, namun mulutnya dibekap dari belakang._

"_dan…" Rokkuzu menatap Akiko, "untuk mata-mata kecil kita ini, kurasa aku sendiri yang akan menghukumnya." Ia menarik katana dari orang di sebelahnya._

_Natsumi sempat menangkap kata-kata lirih terakhir Akiko, "gomennasai to arigatou, Natsumi…"_

_Detik berikutnya, darah membanjiri tempat itu. Darah yang dingin, lebih dingin dari yang pernah dirasakannya, membuatnya beku. Natsumi mengeluarkan jerit tertahan, terus meronta meski ia tahu dirinya tak bisa lepas. Perlahan tangan itu menyeretnya menjauhi kerumunan, masuk kastil, menuruni tangga menuju ruang bawah tanah. Tangan itu mengikatkan kedua tangan dan kakinya di gelang besi yang tertancap di dinding._

"_jangan nangis," bentak saudaranya, "aku akan cukup sering mengeluarkanmu." Kemudian ia pergi ke atas. Tak lama setelahnya Natsumi mendengar suara deru air yang sangat deras. Lubang di dinding seberangnya terbuka, menyemburkan berliter-liter air. Disini, ingatannya terputus._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"AAAH! Disini kalian rupanya, makhluk-makhluk baka…..!!!!!"

Serempak Renge dan Itachi menoleh ke sumber suara. Si pembawa Samehada berdiri di belakang keduanya. Renge mengusap matanya.

"gomen, Kisame-san!! Tadi aku ketiduran…"

"terserah kamulah," kata Kisame sengit,"aku sudah menyelidiki target kita, jinchuuriki yonbi adalah pria tua bernama Nozaka…"

"ergh," Itachi mendengus, "kenapa tadi nggak sekalian diculik?"

"maunya," mata Kisame menyipit," andaikan si tua Nozaka bukan ketua persekutuan geng garong di lima Negara dan anak-cucunya bukan ketua geng-geng itu dan pengawal-pengawalnya tidak lebih banyak dari orang se-Ame dan disitu tidak sedang diadakan 'Konferensi Yakuza Tingkat Tinggi Sedunia' dan…"

Itachi mengangkat kedua tangannya, menghentikan ocehan Kisame," yamenasai, Kisame."

"lalu,lalu," kata Renge, "apa kita jadi melakukan rencananya nanti malam?"

"yeah," Kisame berjongkok mendekati mereka, "begini…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

…

_jauh, jauh sekali dari tiga orang yang sedang merencanakan sesuatu itu, di tempat yang tak pernah didatangi manusia hidup…_

_dalam dunia yang pucat keunguan, kegelapan menggantung…_

_dimana segala sesuatunya begitu tampak mati…_

_seakan bukit dan rerumputan disana adalah saksi kekejaman alam dan manusia…_

_angin yang tak memiliki hati terus menerus menyayat segalanya, tanpa henti…_

_dunia yang utuh,_

_tapi rusak…_

_rusak oleh keberadaan bulan, yang berpendar lembut…_

_dan kejam…_

_sosok dibalik bulan itu berbicara, melalui angin," waktunya hampir habis…"_

"_aku tahu…" sebuah suara dibalik gelapnya dunia itu membalas dengan raungan yang bergema di dasar lembah, "ia hanya ingin menyelesaikan urusannya…"_

"_apa kau bisa menjamin, ia akan pergi dengan sukarela?"_

_Pertanyaannya tak dibalas. Suara bulan itu berkata lagi, "aku tak boleh membiarkan jiwa sepertinya terus berkelana tanpa arah di dunia itu. Tempatnya disini, bukan dunia itu. Kau akan kuberi izin melangkahi Batas untuk menjemputnya. Kupastikan itu bisa diatur."_

_Sesosok makhluk keluar dari lindungan bayang-bayang. Tubuhnya yang tak berdaging berpendar saat ia meraung keras ke langit, "tapi ia summoner-ku! Ia master-ku!"_

"_segera setelah ia meninggalkan dunia itu,"kata suara itu lagi, "akan ada seseorang yang memanggilmu dan mengikat kontrak denganmu. Kau summon yang kuat, banyak orang yang menginginkan kekuatanmu, bukan?"_

_Awan-awan kelabu menutupi sang bulan dari pandangan. Skull-Greymon hanya menatap sedih pada rekahan vertikal di kaki langit, membuka celah hingga bisa dimasuki dirinya. Dan dengan hati tersiksa, ia melangkah menembusnya._

**Chapter four end**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

buat para pembaca yang menanti-nanti chapter ini, aku minta maaf kalau upload-nya kelamaan! Soalnya ada mid-test, pe-er, deelel. Waktu puasa juga Bekasi panas banget, dan begitu masuk warnet mata ini langsung disambut kulkas minuman dingin. Sob!! Sob! Dan yang paling parah, stabilizer-nya rusak….huhuhu. tambah lagi mudik di kampong ga ada computer. Dan tanpa sadar THR-ku abis buat belanja…Pokoknya jalan berbatu demi upload ni panpik!!

Arigatou wat yang udah kasih review…

**Reku-Maku** : thx wat dukungannya!! Sperti yang tadi saya bilang, banyak rintangan dmi ngepos ni panpik. Itu c Itachi harap dia dipanggil Hyde aja…dasar narsis.

**Itachi4ever**: yep. Meluk. Agak-agak juga c bikinnya…

**CraZy-AneH-GiRL**: bener ga nulis namanya? Oia, OOC apaan ya? Tadinya saya berniat bikin ni chapter ga begitu 'kelam', makanya tambah dikit humor…


	5. Chapter 5

_Api masih menyala di desa di dasar lembah, yang menandakan penghuninya masih sibuk beraktivitas.__ Bayangan api menari-nari janggal di dinding rumah-rumah kayu. Tiga bayangan aneh meluncur mendekatinya..._

"_Huattssyiii!!!"_

"_S__ssh! Nanti kita ketahuan, Kisame-san!!"_

"_A__ku baru lihat ada hiu bersin..."_

"_N__gaco! Siapa bilang gue bersin?"_

"_B__erarti..Itachi-san ya??"_

"_..."_

"_B__ah! Pokoknya, kalian lihat bangunan tinggi itu, di sebelah utara?"_

"_Y__a,"_

"_Y__a,"_

"_S__i tua Nozaka ada disana. Di kamar terakhir menara tertinggi. Ren, apa kau sudah pernah kesini?"_

"_Y__up. Kalau tak salah aku pernah diminta untuk bekerja sama dengan mereka. Mereka mengundangku kemari untuk membicarakan beberapa hal, tapi tawaran mereka tak begitu menarik, jadinya kutolak saja."_

"_B__aguslah, berarti kau tahu sebagian besar area ini. Begitu api terakhir padam, jalankan rencananya."_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**__**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Handkerchief**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Chapter 5 final chapter**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Katon! Goukakyuu no Jutsu!!"

"Hati-hati!! Jangan dekat-dekat gudang amunisi!!" Ren melindungi wajahnya saat Itachi mulai menyemburkan api ke arah para garong itu.

Baru lima belas menit mereka menyusup, salah satu dari ketiganya bersin, kali ini cukup keras, menyebabkan beberapa yakuza mendatangi mereka. Mau tak mau mereka mengubah rencana penyusupan menjadi pertempuran.

Api dari Itachi berhasil memukul mundur para yakuza.

"Tenang..." Itachi berkacak pinggang," Cuma nyambar tong minyak tanah..."

Dan, seperti yang dikatakannya, ledakan segera terjadi, menyingkirkan musuh dan membuka jalan bagi mereka bertiga untuk meneruskan perjalanan.

"Menyebar, sekarang!"

"Kisame-san? Kok begitu?"

"Bukannya kita akan menyusup diam-diam?"

"Harusnya!! Tapi gara-gara api sialmu itu, Itachi...mereka sudah tahu kita disini! Lebih baik kita menyebar, mencari jalan sendiri ke bangunan itu!" kemudian si hiu berpisah dari mereka.

Renge mengubah susunan tubuhnya, berubah menjadi kabut chakra yang melayang diatas kepala orang-orang menuju bangunan yang tinggi menjulang, tempat Nozaka berada.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Api menyebar dengan cepat, asapnya membuat mata Itachi, yang sudah menghabisi orang-orang selama satu setengah jam terakhir, pedih. Namun ia melihat Renge malah berdiri di salah satu atap rumah, mendongakkan kepalanya ke langit.

"Jangan bengong!!" Itachi melompati beberapa orang sekaligus untuk mencapai tempat itu, "kita tidak sedang berwisata disini! Ayo!" ia menyeret Renge.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Seorang perompak menghadangnya, mengayunkan kapak besar ke arahnya, yang dihindari Renge dengan mudah, sebelum memutar lengan si perompak dan mematahkan lehernya._

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGH!!"_

_Renge terkejut. Perompak yang baru saja dibunuhnya memang menjerit sangat keras, tapi telinganya menangkap suara lain. Sebuah suara yang belum pernah didengar manusia hidup di muka bumi._

_Khawatir, Renge mendongakkan kepalanya ke langit yang keunguan akibat api yang terus berkobar liar. Ia yakin, suara itu tidak berasal dari muka bumi._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Menit-menit yang melelahkan terus berlalu, namun para yakuza itu semakin banyak seiring dengan menyempitnya jarak antara mereka bertiga dengan Yonbi.

"Mereka...banyak sekali!!! Apa kita akan masih punya cukup chakra untuk menghadapi Yonbi nanti, Itachi-san?" tanya Renge, mencekik semua yakuza yang mendekatinya dengan benang chakra super tipisnya.

"Akan...lebih cepat, kurasa," Itachi melakukan salto belakang untuk menghempaskan dua tendangan sekaligus kepada dua perompak di belakangnya," mengingat jinchuuriki-nya adalah orang tua..."

"Mungkin saja," mendadak Kisame bergabung dengan mereka. Samehada-nya, yang terus ia putar-putar di sisi tubuhnya, berlumur darah segar," tapi ingat...kalau ia bisa menggunakan kekuatan Yonbi secara maksimal..."

"Ah..." kata Renge tiba-tiba saat sebuah katana menembus bebas tubuhnya, yang langsung berubah menjadi gumpalan chakra. Suaranya mengambang diatas kepala Itachi dan Kisame," ada apa ini?"

Seperti anak-anak kecil yang ketakutan, para yakuza yang memenuhi tempat itu mundur teratur. Ekspresi mereka menunjukkan ketakutan yang sangat luar biasa pada sesuatu dibelakang Renge, Itachi dan Kisame, sebelum mereka pergi bersembunyi ke segala arah.

Kisame, yang pertama membalikkan badannya, berkata," sepertinya kita tidak perlu mencari si tua Nozaka..."

Kedua rekannya menatap kumpulan chakra raksasa yang menjulang diatas mereka. Chakra yang membentuk empat ekor berayun liar dibelakang Nozaka. Tubuh pria tua itu terbungkus selubung chakra tebal, berpendar keunguan, sewarna dengan langit sebagai latar belakangnya. Mereka bisa mendengar geraman nafasnya.

"Pfft..." kata Renge, "sepertinya ini akan semakin seru."

Salah satu ekor Yonbi menyapu daratan. Kedua Akatsuki refleks melompat menghindarinya. Yonbi menyemburkan angin kencang. Ketiganya berusaha menahan tubuh masing-masing agar tidak terpental ke belakang.

Kisame membanjiri area itu dengan air, memadamkan api. Kemudian menaiki salah satu gelombangnya mendekati Yonbi. Tak lama kemudian ia memulai pertarungan satu lawan satu dengan si Bijuu.

"HAAAAH!!!" teriaknya, mengayunkan Samehada membelah selubung chakra Yonbi. Selama beberapa detik tubuh Yonbi tak berbentuk utuh. Dan kesempatan ini segera disambar Itachi, untuk kesekian kalinya menyemburkan Goukakyuu. Gabungan jurus keduanya mengakibatkan uap menyelubungi tempat itu seperti kolam air panas, sekaligus menyembunyikan mereka berdua dari pandangan Yonbi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Pertarungan Yonbi__, Itachi dan Kisame terasa seperti film yang diperlambat bagi Renge, yang masih dalam kondisi penguraian tubuh. Bukan hanya itu...segala sesuatu yang terjadi di sekitarnya terasa berjalan sangat lambat. Ia bisa melihatnya, mendengarnya, menciumnya dan merasakannya, aliran dunia yang membentuk pusaran kecil yang terus membesar, bahkan proses itu seakan sedang terjadi pada dirinya sendiri, Yonbi, Itachi dan Kisame._

_Rasa kekhawatiran di hatinya semakin membesar. Berkali-kali ia menengok ke langit, tidak membantu Itachi dan Kisame mengatasi Yonbi._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"GROOAAAAAAAARRR!!!!"

Tangan (atau kaki depan, nggak terlihat jelas sih, kan gelap) Yonbi menembus gelombang air yang dinaiki Kisame. Begitu gelombangnya pecah, mantan ninja Kiri itu melempar diri masuk ke selubung chakra Yonbi, namun kali ini Samehada-nya ditepis sang Bijuu. Air mulai surut.

Menara air tinggi membuncah di sekitar Yonbi, membelit, menjalin. Namun, sebelum Suiro no Jutsu milik Kisame selesai, Yonbi melompat menembusnya, menabrak rumah-rumah kayu di sekitar Itachi, yang sayangnya tak sempat menghindar. Tumpukan kayu dan besi menjatuhi kaki Itachi dengan suara keras, membenamkan teriakannya. Kepala Yonbi terarah pada udara kosong jauh diatas mereka. Kaki depan( oke, bukan tangan)nya merengkuh sesuatu dalam kegelapan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Di kulit chakra-nya, Renge bisa merasakan dimensi area itu tertarik. Hatinya benar-benar gelisah. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang datang dari dimensi lain, dan sekarang sedang membuka jalan untuk dirinya._

"_Akuma..."_

_Hanya sepersekian detik setelah mendengar suara itu, Renge merasakan dirinya ditarik chakra berkekuatan besar. Ia lengah gara-gara terus merasakan ada yang tak beres di dimensi antara dunia-dunia._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx__xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"_wah! Lihat, siapa ini?"_

"_Rupanya masih ada Akuma yang hidup..."_

"_Kau sudah berubah banyak, Natsumi..."_

Telinga Renge yang terlatih baik mampu memisahkan suara-suara itu satu per satu. Dan ia mengenali beberapa di antaranya, bahkan dalam kondisi ditarik jatuh di angkasa dari tempatnya melayang tadi.

"Otousan...Okaasan?"

"_Ternyata kau masih mengenali kami..."_

"_Maaf kami tak bisa menemanimu. Kau pasti kesepian..."_

Andaikan sekarang Renge berwujud manusia, pasti ia sudah menangis, "tak perlu mencemaskanku sampai sejauh itu. Aku baik-baik saja!! Aku punya teman, makanya aku tak kesepian!!"

"_Begitu...baguslah."_

"_Hati-hati, jangan sampai Yonbi menarikmu menjadi bagian dirinya..."_

"Ah-!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"HUWAAAAAAAA!!!"

Suara itu berasal dari ujung kaki depan Yonbi. Itachi mendapati kaki itu sedang menarik gumpalan chakra yang berusaha membentuk manusia, namun usahanya sia-sia. Dalam waktu sepersekian detik, Yonbi menariknya dari angkasa, membelah udara begitu cepat. Dan tiba-tiba tanah sudah menyambutnya, dengan suara keras benturan sebagai ucapan selamat datangnya. Ia jatuh hanya tiga meter dari si Uchiha.

Tanpa Sharingan-pun, Itachi bisa melihat gumpalan chakra tadi berbentuk setengah manusia, setengah chakra. Sia-sia ia berusaha menarik paksa kakinya, maka ia berusaha mengulurkan tangannya menggapai Renge.

Diantara cakar Yonbi, Itachi melihat bibir Renge berkata lemah," pakai Tsukuyomi..." kondisinya benar-benar aneh, rupanya saat jatuh tadi ia berada dalam kondisi setengah chakra, mengakibatkan tubuhnya terlihat seperti 'setengah-asap'.

"Tapi aku tak bisa melihat matanya..." jawab Itachi, baru saja berusaha melihat mata Nozaka, tapi terhalang selubung tebal chakra Yonbi. Lagipula, chakra-nya sendiri nyaris terkuras habis.

"Bukan...ke Yonbi..." Renge merintih," padaku."

Itachi terkejut," kau bisa mati!" teriaknya.

"Aku...aku tak bisa kembali ke bentuk manusiaku...sepertinya aku akan jadi 'Chaos'. Yonbi terus mengisap chakra-ku...kalau...begini terus..." lama kelamaan suaranya ditenggelamkan deru napas Yonbi.

Itachi berpikir keras sampai kepalanya berdenyut-denyut dan pandangannya sedikit mengabur. Kalau ia berpikir terlalu lama, mereka bertiga akan habis disini. Mungkin Yonbi akan memakan mereka.

"Lakukan...!" desak Renge.

Sekarang tinggal sepasang mata yang menatap sedih Itachi.

"Aku mohon..."

Itachi menguatkan diri, bersiap menerima segala resikonya, kemudian mengaktifkan Sharingan-nya.

"Mangekyou Sharingan, Tsu—!!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Apa yang tadi dikhawatirkan Renge benar-benar terjadi. Tiba-tiba angin yang tak jelas asal-usulnya bertiup dari segala arah. Semua benda-benda di tanah terangkat ke langit, terisap ke sebuah rekahan hitam aneh, seperti udara yang dicabik dan dirobek secara paksa tanpa retakan yang tak perlu, yang makin memanjang di horizon langit. Kemudian suara, suara lengkingan atau entah apa, mengisi udara dengan nada yang bisa membuat otak membeku. Rekahan itu memanjang dan membesar, begitu juga dengan volume suaranya yang terus meninggi.

Akhirnya kaki Itachi bebas, buru-buru ia menariknya. Yonbi pun mundur karena pengaruh angin, meninggalkan Renge yang setengah chakra sendirian. Tiba-tiba, seperti kemunculannya, angin itu berhenti begitu saja, namun suara itu tetap ada, masih membekukan otak siapa saja yang mendengarkannya.

Setelah memberi pertolongan pertama pada kakinya yang patah, Itachi menyeret dirinya mendekati Renge. Gadis itu terus berusaha menjalin bentuk manusianya. Usahanya nyaris berhasil, sampai sesuatu terjadi.

Tanpa suara, atau getaran yang menggangu keteraturan proses aneh itu, dari dalam rekahan keluar benda panjang berwarna putih. Sebentuk tangan bercakar raksasa, menggenggam tepi rekahan untuk melebarkannya. Lalu diikuti kepala yang mencuatkan tanduk putih panjang, punggung yang tulangnya berduri besar-besar, sepasang kaki putih kokoh dan, ekor panjang yang mengakhiri tubuh putih berpendar itu. Rekahannya masih terbuka lebar saat makhluk itu keluar.

Untuk kedua kalinya Itachi menemui summon Akuma, Skull-Greymon. Makhluk itu tak tampak banyak berubah sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, masih tampak mengerikan bagi manusia. Namun, ketika mereka bertatapan, Itachi tak lagi merasakan hawa ingin membunuh yang dulu diraungkannya pada pertemuan pertama mereka. Hawa yang menguar darinya seperti kesedihan yang terpaksa, membuat Itachi bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya?

"Uuuh..." terdengar suara lirih. Itachi terlonjak, sedikit kaget.

Di sebelahnya, Renge berhasil menjalin bentuk manusianya. Ia bangun, pupil matanya vertikal dan rambutnya perak. Mata itu dengan segera beradu dengan cahaya merah redup di rongga mata Skull-Greymon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Apa waktuku...sudah habis?"

"Lebih dari itu...ia tak bisa membiarkanmu berada di dunia ini lebih lama lagi."

Itachi tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Renge dan summon-nya, hanya beberapa meter dari Itachi yang masih mencoba menggerakkan kakinya. Keduanya berbicara aneh, masing-masing saling memaksakan argumennya sendiri. Renge berkali-kali mengertakkan giginya dan Skull-Greymon menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya seperti kucing yang resah. Tak lama kemudian, gadis itu kembali ke tempatnya.

"Sebentar lagi, oke?" kata Renge pada summon-nya, lalu pada Itachi," kenapa kakimu? Sini," Renge menarik kaki Itachi dengan hati-hati ke pangkuannya.

Sementara luka di kakinya disembuhkan, Itachi mendapati Renge tak lagi bersikap meminta kematian seperti saat ia memaksa Itachi melakukan Tsukuyomi pada dirinya. Ekspresinya lumayan cerah. Ada sesuatu yang lebih besar daripada tekad yang mendadak berkobar dalam dirinya, tapi di saat yang sama menampakkan sesuatu yang mirip penyesalan...atau sedih? Itachi tak pernah tahu akan hal itu.

"Ia memintaku menjemputmu, Akuma..." bisik Skull-Greymon. Nada suaranya menyatakan lebih dari memaksa, ia setengah mengentakkan kaki. Sesekali ia celingukan ke belakang punggungnya, seolah menanti seseorang.

"Aku tahu," Renge menarik napas berat saat ia membantu Itachi berdiri, yang keadaannya tampak kacau balau, namun masih menampakkan kharismanya sebagai anggota elit Akatsuki, "kalau urusanku dengan Yonbi selesai, aku akan segera ikut denganmu."

Itachi membuka mulut untuk bertanya, namun, seakan bisa membaca pikirannya, Renge meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Itachi, memintanya diam.

"Nanti," bisik Renge," kuberitahu. Omong-omong, mana Kisame-san?" tanyanya.

Gara-gara kemunculan Skull-Greymon yang mendadak, keduanya melupakan Kisame.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx****xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jauh di belakang Skull-Greymon, Kisame menghadapi serangan Yonbi yang bertubi-tubi. _Untunglah stamina Nozaka sudah terkuras, sebentar lagi ia akan segera jatuh kelelahan,_ pikir Kisame, _selubung chakra-nya juga mulai mengecil. Tinggal memaksanya terus bergerak saja..._

SRAAAT!! Tiba-tiba salah satu cakar sang Bijuu membelah udara, nyaris membelah dirinya juga.

"Oops...!" Kisame melompat mundur, menghindari sabetan Yonbi, "hampir saja!"

GRAAAAK!!!

Cakar putih raksasa jatuh dari langit dan menusuk tanah, mengurung Yonbi. Bijuu itu memberontak sia-sia selama beberapa saat, sebelum kekuatannya meredup, lalu akhirnya hilang tak bersisa. Meninggalkan Nozaka yang pingsan karena kelelahan.

"Dari tadi napa..." Kisame mengusap peluh di dahinya, lega karena Skull-Greymon berhasil mengurung Yonbi, "kalian berdua!! Hooi!! Apa kalian tidak apa-apa?"

Kisame menghampiri rekan-rekannya, semua tampak kelelahan tapi lega dan senang.

"Kami baik-baik saja, Kisame-san!!" desah Renge lega, ia menjatuhkan dirinya di puing-puing, tiduran.

"Yeah, untunglah kau memanggil summon-mu tepat pada waktunya," kata Itachi.

"Eh? Oh...ya. Benar." jawab Renge.

Itachi menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh di tempat itu. Suara melengking yang mengerikan itu belum juga hilang, masih bergema seperti BGM (background music) film horor.

"Boleh tanya sesuatu?" Itachi menoleh pada Skull-Greymon, yang duduk diam tak jauh dari mereka.

"Silakan, tanya apa?" geram Skull-Greymon rendah.

"Satu," Itachi mengacungkan telunjuknya, " pada pertemuan pertama kita kau langsung menyerangku dengan niat membunuh yang berkobar-kobar. Dua, saat kau datang suara aneh ini menyertaimu, tapi suara ini tidak ada di pertemuan pertama kita."

Perlahan dan diam-diam, Kisame kembali ke tempat Nozaka pingsan, meninggalkan yang lainnya dan tak segera kembali. Sepertinya ia mengetahui sesuatu.

Lima menit selanjutnya hilang dalam kesunyian. Skull-Greymon tampak tak peduli pada pertanyaan Itachi, ia hanya menatap rekahan, yang masih terbuka, tempatnya tadi masuk. Kemudian ia membuka moncongnya, "a.."

"Aku saja yang menjawabnya," kata Renge. Ia bangun dan duduk menatap Itachi, "kalau kau suka, Itachi-san."

Itachi tak berkata apa-apa.

"Jawaban dari kedua pertanyaan itu adalah," lanjut Renge, "aku tak memanggil Skull-Greymon."

Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "aku baru tahu ada summon yang bisa datang tanpa dipanggil. Apa hubungan kalian lebih dari sekedar master dan summon-nya?"

"Tidak," Renge memeluk lutut, "ia datang kesini karena...ada yang harus dilakukannya. Mau tak mau ia harus datang meskipun aku tak memanggilnya."

"Harus dilakukannya? Aneh, sangat aneh. Waktu aku bertemu dengannya untuk pertama kali, ia menyerangku habis-habisan. Sekarang summon-mu menyambutku dengan baik. Ada apa sebenarnya?"

Renge bertukar pandang dengan Skull-Greymon sejenak, lalu tangannya mengambil sesuatu di sakunya. "Ingat ini, Itachi-san?"

Ujung-ujung jemari sang fajar nyaris mencapai kaki langit. Cahayanya membuat Itachi langsung mengenali selembar kain yang dibentangkan di depan hidungnya.

Selembar saputangan. Warnanya putih, simpel. Hiasannya berupa sulaman lambang Uchiha kecil-kecil di sekeliling tepiannya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Renge.

Itachi memejamkan matanya, lalu membuka mata dan melihat ke arah lain, "simpan saja itu. Benda itu membuatku teringat akan sesuatu yang buruk..."

"Haah.." Renge memutar-mutar saputangannya, "justru aku mencarimu selama bertahun-tahun untuk mengembalikan ini, tahu. Aku takkan bisa tenang sebelum benda ini ada di tanganmu."

"Tenang? Astaga, lupakan saja utangmu. Anggap saja kita impas, kau tadi menolongku, ingat?"

Skull-Greymon yang sedari tadi membisu, menggeram tiba-tiba, "Akuma...sisa waktumu hampir habis. Fajar akan segera tiba. Kalau kau tak segera kembali--"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu!!" potong Renge kesal, "aku takkan lama. Dia tak perlu datang untuk menjemputku."

Summon-nya kembali membisu, mendengarkan nyanyian melengking yang mengiringi percakapan mereka.

"Nah, itu juga yang mau kutanyakan. Yang kalian bicarakan itu, sesuatu tentang waktu. Katamu kau akan memberitahuku, kan?" kata Itachi segera, sebelum Renge menutup mulutnya.

"Aku tak tahu harus mulai darimana..."

"Tapi aku tak begitu keberatan jika harus mendengarkannya dalam urutan terbalik."

Renge tersenyum lemah padanya, "pokoknya, setelah hari pembantaian klanku, aku terus mencarimu kemana-mana, untuk mengembalikan saputanganmu ini. Begitu kudengar kau bergabung dengan organisasi kriminal bernama Akatsuki, aku mengambil profesi sebagai kunoichi bayaran, dengan harapan bisa bertemu denganmu sebelum waktu yang disediakan padaku habis--"

"Siapa yang memberimu waktu?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It's painful and distressing,_

_wanting to show you my feelings_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Renge membuka mulut seolah ingin menjawab, namun tak ada suara yang keluar. Gadis itu membenamkan wajahnya ke lutut.

"Apa perlu aku yang bic--"

"Menyingkirlah sebentar, Skull-Greymon." Renge memotongnya.

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu." Skull-Greymon menyeret tubuhnya menjauhi mereka berdua.

"Itachi-san..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Isn't it strange, my tears are falling_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nat-Renge? Kenapa…?"

Renge buru-buru menyeka air matanya yang menetes tanpa disadari. "Gomen…" ujarnya lirih.

"Tak ada yang perlu kumaafkan…"

"Ada," Akuma itu menatapnya lekat-lekat, "pertemuan kita sejak awal penuh kebohongan. Aku…"

Kata-kata Renge selanjutnya mengingatkan Itachi akan kata-kata Kisame, _'bau besi basi'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I wanted to stay here a little longer_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…mati…!?"

Renge mengangguk. Matanya sembab.

"Apa…" kata Itachi setengah berteriak, tidak percaya akan apa yang baru saja didengarnya, "apa maksudmu kau sudah mati, Natsumi?"

"Waktu itu…tak lama setelah kau menolongku, aku mati karena hipotermia akut. Tapi di dunia sana aku tak diizinkan tinggal. Penguasa dunia itu mengatakan bahwa aku punya hasrat yang begitu besar, yang akan mengganggu mereka. Maka, aku harus berkelana di dunia ini untuk mematikan hasratku : mengembalikan benda ini kepada penolongku…"

Kepala Itachi berdenyut-denyut menyakitkan. Kenyataan yang dihadapinya membuatnya pusing. "Jadi…jadi kau ini hantu atau semacamnya, gitu?"

"Kira-kira begitu. Roh kami tak bisa tenang sebelum hasratnya yang tertinggal dituntaskan. Karena aku punya tubuh artifisial ini, aku tak perlu gentayangan dan menakuti orang-orang."

"Artifisial?"

"Tubuh yang dipinjamkan seseorang untuk membantu roh sepertiku agar dapat berkelana di dunia," kata Renge, "setelah aku pergi nanti, orang ini-" Renge menatap tangannya sendiri, "-akan dapat meneruskan kehidupannya sendiri."

Tirai malam semakin terseret jauh. Suara yang tadinya mengalun lurus tanpa melodi, tiba-tiba bergelombang. Nadanya naik-turun dengan teratur, lebih terdengar seperti lagu. Rekahan tempat Skull-Greymon masuk tadi membesar.

Renge menatapnya cemas, "sepertinya waktuku semakin sempit."

"Dan aku masih punya banyak pertanyaan. Suara apakah ini? Mendengarnya saja sudah membuatku merinding." Itachi menggesek kedua tangannya.

"'Nyanyian Roh', nyanyian yang didengungkan untuk memanggil roh yang berkelana pulang. Suara ini terus menarik rohku untuk pulang."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A place called home…for the lost souls like me…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bagaimanapun caranya, kau harus pulang." Itachi mendekati Renge dan mengambil saputangannya, "sepertinya kalau kau tak segera pulang, penguasa dunia itu akan menjemputmu."

"Ya…" Renge bangun, berjalan mendekati rekahan itu, yang seolah mengerti, melebarkan dirinya membentuk bulatan setinggi manusia.

Seperti kedatangan Skull-Greymon tadi, angin bertiup dari dan ke segala arah, hanya saja sifatnya lebih lembut, mengibarkan jubah Akatsuki Itachi.

"Oh...benar juga. Aku hampir lupa." Renge menepuk dahinya, "Skull-Greymon!" panggilnya.

Summon-nya berjalan terseret mendekati mereka. "Akhirnya...pulang juga."

"Kalau aku tak ada, nanti siapa yang memangilmu? Kau terus memikirkan itu, kan?" kata Renge pada Skull-Greymon.

Skull-Greymon menggeram rendah sebagai jawabannya.

"Nah, ini dia yang akan menjadi mastermu yang berikutnya." Renge membuka tangannya pada Itachi.

"Aku?"

"Yap. Mau nggak?" Renge tersenyum cerah.

Itachi menatap Renge dan Skull-Greymon bergantian. _Keren juga._

"Mau." Kata Itachi.

"Untuk mengikat perjanjiannya mudah saja. Aku minta sedikit darahmu." Skull-Greymon mengulurkan satu jemari tulangnya.

Itachi melukai tangannya, lalu meneteskan darahnya ke jari Skull-Greymon. Makhluk itu mengoles darah Itachi di jantunganya sendiri.

"Mulai sekarang kalian sudah terjalin dalam ikatan summon dan master-nya." Kata Renge, ia memutar tubuhnya menghadap rekahan yang mulai menampakkan isinya.

Samar-samar Itachi bisa melihat suatu tempat berkabut. Tampak padang rumput yang luas, dengan bulan menggantung di puncak langitnya. Yang paling mengejutkan, adalah adanya orang-orang berambut perak. Semuanya memberi jalan dan membuka tangan, seolah menyambut kepulangan Renge.

"Itu...keluargamu?"

"Ya, tak kusangka mereka begitu merindukanku." Ia berkata sinis, namun hatinya menyimpan kegembiraan akan berbicara langsung dengan orangtuanya, tidak lagi dari dalam tubuh Yonbi.

"Kalau begitu, aku yang akan masuk duluan," Skull-greymon melangkahi mereka, "dan...master?"

Itachi terdiam sebelum menjawab, "apa?"

"Semoga kita segera bertemu lagi. Dalam pertempuran yang menyenangkan, maksudku." Kemudian ia membiarkan dirinya ditarik masuk ke dalam rekahan.

Tak lama kemudian mereka bisa melihat citra tubuh raksasa Skull-Greymon berdiri di belakang para Akuma.

"Sekarang saatnya..." Renge menarik nafas berat, "omong-omong aku belum bilang, arigatou gozaimasu...waktu itu aku belum sempat bilang. Gomen telat."

"Dou itashimashite...tak masalah soal waktunya." balas Itachi, yang tak tahu harus bilang apa lagi. Situasi ini benar-benar terasa aneh baginya. Tak tahu harus sedih atau bagaimana.

Sejenak, tubuh Renge seperti akan terbelah dua, lalu benar-benar terpisah. Namun keduanya tak tampak seperti Renge. Yang satu, adalah gadis yang sebaya dengan Renge, ia pingsan begitu belahannya lepas.

Satunya, yang membuat Itachi terkejut, adalah sosok manusia yang samar-samar, seolah dilihat dari jendela berembun. Sosok itu adalah gadis kecil berumur sekitar delapan tahun.

Akuma Natsumi yang dulu diselamatkannya.

"He...kalau orang biasa pasti sudah menjerit atau apa, Itachi-san. Tapi kau sama sekali tak bereaksi." suara anak kecil itu tertawa, "rohku tetap berbentuk seperti ini tak peduli ratusan tahun telah lewat dari kematianku. Apa ini bukan yang pertama kalinya kau melihat roh?"

Itachi menggeleng, menatap gadis yang pingsan di sebelah kakinya. "Ini tubuh artifisialmu...?"

"Ya," Natsumi menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya, "namanya Shigure. Dia baik sekali mengizinkanku tinggal di tubuhnya."

Sunyi. Natsumi menghadapi rekahan itu. "Sayang aku harus pergi secepat ini. Padahal aku masih ingin lebih lama lagi berteman denganmu."

"Jangan cemas," kata Itachi, "tak peduli kita berbeda dunia, kita tetap teman..."

"Janji?" tanya Natsumi.

"Janji."

"Kalau begitu..."

Akuma di dalam rekahan berlutut. Semuanya menyambut kepulangan roh yang mengembara di dunia fana.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_And I must go to the darkness of dawn_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…sayonara, Itachi-san!!"

Sambil meneriakkan kata-kata itu, roh Natsumi berlari menembus rekahan. Nyanyian Roh berhenti. Rekahan itu berputar dan menutup tanpa ada efek apa-apa. Selama sedetik Itachi melihat Natsumi memeluk keluarganya.

Fajar sudah menyelesaikan lukisannya.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hwooaaaaahh..." Kisame merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar, "nyem...enaknya tidur!!"

Saat ia menarik dirinya bangun, Kisame menghadapi Itachi yang duduk membisu di sebelah Nozaka dan gadis yang tak dikenali Kisame.

"Natsumi sudah pergi rupanya..."

"Tahu darimana kau...?" menyebut nama itu menaikkan tingkat kesadaran Itachi sebesar dua ratus persen.

Kisame menyambar ikan di sebelah api unggun, melahapnya tak bersisa. "Kami pernah bertemu...waktu kita menemui 'Renge', aku langsung teringat pada peristiwa itu. Hari kehancuran Akuma." Kemudian Kisame menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Natsumi.

"Kenapa tak memberitahuku?"

"Ia sendiri yang memintaku agar tak memberitahumu. Biarlah, yang penting ia tenang di dunia sana." Kisame menyambar ikannya yang kedua.

Itachi tak mendengar lagi kata-kata Kisame. Kepalanya menengadah ke langit, tak peduli akan silaunya matahari yang menyengat matanya. Ia menatap tempat rekahan semalam membuka lebar, meneriakkan pesan bisunya ke langit.

_Kita teman. Selamanya._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Sore. Hujan. Gerimis menyerbu tempat itu. Kedua Akatsuki meninggalkan tempat itu bersama Nozaka yang belum sadar. Tubuh artifisial Natsumi ditinggalkan di bawah sebuah gua.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**AN : hipotermia penyakit yang timbul jika terendam air dingin terlalu lama. Menyebabkan tubuh membeku dan sistem metabolisme macet total.**

**MIIIINNNAAA!!!!! Akhirnya proyek saya selesai juga!! Bagian Natsumi pulang ke dunia roh itu kubuat karena terinspirasi sama Yu-Gi-Oh! Bagian si Atem pulang ke alam roh setelah mengembara selama tiga ribu tahun.**

**Setelah perencanaan luar biasa yang mengurang jam-jam tidurkuu!! Lalu pr-pr yang tak sempat kukerjakan di rumah...**

**Oia!! Masih punya pe-er matematika!! Kari-kari-kari (suara pensil yang menggesek kertas saat mengerjakan pe-er). Udah, gak ngerti lagi. Yang penting, mari membalas review...!!!**

**CraZy-AneH-GiRL :gak usah dihapalin, lagian mereka cuma nongol sebentar, alias figuran...hehehe! ni dah di update kan?**

**Reku-maku : itu dia! Korban keganasan skul! Tebakan anda tepat sekali! Oia! Masih ada pe-er kimia! (kari-kari-kari) tahu VSEPR? Ato VESPR? Ejaannya susah banget sih! Udah, ga ngerti. Garong disini maksudnya preman, rampok dan spesies laennya. **

**Arigatou buat siapapun yang review funfic-ku!! Karena ini udah tamat, saya mau bilang arigatou (lagi) buat:**

**-Seluruh penghuni makasih buat kritik n sarannya!! Smoga proyek berikutnya lebih baik, minna-san!!**

**-Komputerku,, yang bolak balik masuk 'PC Hospital' sampe dokternya hapal ("eh? Kamu lagi?? Baru juga dua hari...")**

**-Flash disk-ku yang sama gak beresnya.**

**-All members of 'Konyolization Bocah Indonesia'! teruskan semangat konyolization-muuu!! Juga manga-scan n episode-episode Naruto shippuuden terbarunya!!**

**-All members of Nihon club smansasi, smuga bunkasai kita berjalan dengan lancar! Amiiin...**

**-Dan banyak pihak lain yang tak bisa saya ketik satu-satu**

**Akhir kata, bantu saya ngerjain pe-er...(sob!)**

_**Handkerchief final chapter**_

_**THE END**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Hujan yang menerpa atap__ gua membangunkan gadis yang tertidur di dalamnya. Rambut merah gelapnya menyapu lantai gua saat ia menegakkan dirinya._

"_Akuma itu sudah pergi..." ia menyentuh dadanya, "dan di luar hujan! Bagus deh, apiku gak berguna-"_

_Tiba-tiba ia menyentuh telinganya, seperti orang yang menerima telepon masuk di bluetooth-nya, "iya, hm-hm. Itachi dan Kisame? Tidak, mereka tak bersamaku. Tugas apa? Baiklah, akan kukerjakan setelah hujan disini reda. Iyaaaa!! Hujannya udah berhenti! Aku tahu, kok!!"_

_Sambil mengutuk hujan yang sudah reda, ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar, "kenapa juga namaku harus 'Shigure'...padahal aku nggak suka hujan sama sekali..."_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_


End file.
